marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye
Honey Old Man Arrow Guy Ronin Son of Edith Earthly Being Ronin|species = Human|citizenship = |gender = Male|title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)|affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|age = 47|DOB = September 4th, 1976|movie = Thor The Avengers Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (drawing) Avengers: Infinity War (mentioned) Avengers: Endgame Hawkeye Falcon The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The Punisher: Confidential The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Hawkeye|actor = }}Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a skilled marksman, a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the founding members of the Avengers. Known for his use of the bow and arrow as his primary weapon, Barton had become one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., responsible for the recruitment of Black Widow, whom he developed a strong friendship with. Assigned by Nick Fury into watching over the Tesseract, he was brainwashed by Loki and used as a pawn for all his evil schemes. However, following their Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control by Black Widow and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's Chitauri army in the Battle of New York, ending Loki's Invasion before Hawkeye had returned to his work as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hawkeye continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until its collapse following the HYDRA Uprising, he and the Avengers worked to bring down the remnants of HYDRA, eventually capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and ending the organization's threat to the world. However, Hawkeye was pulled back into the fight as Tony Stark had inadvertently used HYDRA as well as some Chitauri technology to create Ultron. As Ultron tried to destroy the world, he allied himself with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff and Barton focused much of his efforts in convincing them to change sides while keeping the Avengers safe by bringing them into his family home. During the final Battle of Sokovia, Hawkeye's life was saved by Quicksilver's sacrifice, resulting in Barton retiring from the Avengers to return to his family. Despite living happily within retirement for a brief time, Barton was recruited by Captain America to aid him during his fight against the newly produced Sokovia Accords, which forced Rogers to protect his friend Bucky Barnes from being arrested for a crime he did not commit. Feeling that he owed a debt to Rogers and Maximoff, Hawkeye had joined in the Clash of the Avengers, fighting against Iron Man who was in support of the Accords. Despite putting up a good fight, Hawkeye and most of their team were eventually defeated and imprisoned at the Raft under the orders of Thaddeus Ross, only to be freed by Rogers. Barton returned back to retirement and, after striking a deal with Ross, was then placed under house arrest. In the wake of the Decimation, Barton went on a grief-fueled rampage against criminals for five years. Upon being tracked down by Natasha Romanoff, Barton was convinced to return to the Avengers to try and reverse the Decimation. Hawkeye joined the team in enacting the Time Heist in order to obtain all of the Infinity Stones, during which he witnessed Romanoff sacrifice her own life so Hawkeye could take the Soul Stone. However, just as the team succeeded in their goal, they were attacked by Thanos, as Hawkeye was ordered to ensure that Thanos could not obtain the Iron Gauntlet. Eventually, Thanos and his entire army were defeated once Tony Stark sacrificed his life, allowing Barton to return home as he reunited with his beloved family, while he still mourned Romanoff's death. Personality Clint Barton is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to his job of protecting the innocent. Through his years of being with S.H.I.E.L.D., Barton had made himself one of their best soldiers, tacticians, and marksmen, and had shown great loyalty and dedication to whatever his objective is, and always gets the mission done, as he will fight until the end and then keep fighting. However, despite this commitment, Barton has proven himself to be a maverick, disobeying orders in order to do what he believes is right as well as seeing through whatever he does his own way. When Phil Coulson gave Barton orders to use a gun to take aim at Thor but he chose to grab a bow, his signature weapon, as he knew that he is at his best with it. Though commonly misjudged and underestimated as one of the most underpowered Avengers, with his ability to blend in with his environment, his stoic professionalism, and ability to see and assess from afar, Barton is often valued by his superiors for his ability to keep an eye on people and assess situations. For this, he was able to figure out that the Tesseract could be activated from another location, as well as know the weaknesses of the Avengers and how to exploit it when under Loki's influence. He was also able to stay alert and level headed during the Battle at the Salvage Yard and not succumb to the effects of the Scarlet Witch, unlike the other Avengers, who were easily subdued due to their more reckless approach. It is because of this that Barton can even understand when he is outmatched and accept it and use his skills to benefit him. When he went to rescue Wanda Maximoff, he knew that he could not defeat the Vision, despite placing traps to stop him but instead had Wanda defeat him. During the Avengers Civil War, Barton also understood that in order for them to win, some of them had to sacrifice themselves and be arrested, including himself. For Barton, this is not a tough call, as he is willing to sacrifice himself for what is right. That is why he went back to save a Sokovian boy who was missing, even though Barton himself was safe from the near destructing country because for Barton, he needs to make sure that everyone is safe no matter how the fight is going. So even though there was a massive army of aliens attacking, Barton went to rescue a bus filled with civilians who were trapped, rather than fight them off with Black Widow. And when he and Black Widow were informed that one of them had to sacrifice themselves in order to obtain the Soul Stone, Barton didn't hesitate to allow himself to be the one to do it, especially in order to save his best friend and redeem himself for his actions. Despite his professionalism and approach to missions, Barton is a humorous and often sarcastic person and is able to not take things too seriously, even in the midst of a battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed. Whether it be fighting aliens, robots or even fellow Avengers, Barton will constantly make a joke or bring levity to a situation, mainly when he is fighting alongside his best friend and partner, Black Widow, one of the few people who not only understand Barton’s level of banter, but also keep up with it, as seen in the Battle of New York where both of them make jokes about the situation and as well as each other. And when Barton lost his family, he had become more hardened. However, this was partially restored once he was given hope, as he continued to joke with his best friend during the Time Heist. Barton’s humor is occasionally used to compensate for him being overwhelmed in situations that include people like Thor, a literal god. However, despite his ability, or lack thereof, Barton is respected and valued in the Avengers, being seen as equal to them, being able to confidently express doubt about Thor’s hammer, but also open to be made fun of, all in good sense as they are all friends. However, Barton is mainly the one who makes the jokes at a constant, even in moments of pain, seriousness or conflict, such as the Avengers Civil War. For this, Barton is seen as the joker of the team. Because of this, Barton can sometimes be seen as more immature than the other Avengers, as well as being cocky and always feels the need to be competitive with anyone who acts as a challenge. When he was easily bested by the enhanced Quicksilver, Barton then happily participated in a rivalry with him, despite it being childish as he is much older and supposedly maturer then than the adolescent. He also uses his perfect aim to show off, such as hitting a moving target without looking, especially towards those who appear to be more powerful or better than him, mainly Tony Stark. While Stark causally threw darts, Barton decided to hit the bullseye with three darts at the same time, right next to Stark’s head, disarming the usually confident and always in control billionaire. He is also seen to be very revengeful and does not take kindly towards being betrayed or manipulated. After regaining control from Loki’s influence, Barton was then motivated to fight by the thought of killing his former enslaver. During the battle against Loki, even though focusing on protecting others and stopping the attack, Barton seized the moment to get revenge by exploding an arrow right next to the God of Mischief, defeating him. However, Barton is not as immature when the person who wrongs him is someone he trusts. For Barton, trust is very important, but when Stark, a man who Barton was good friends with and even revealed his secret family to him, had a hand in fighting against and arresting him, Barton became furious and lost his respect for him, even to label him as someone who can never be trusted. However, this would change over the years as they worked together again to reverse the Decimation, which resulted in Stark's death. Uniquely, Barton is quite compassionate for an assassin, as he sees the good in people and who they could be, rather than who they were. For this, Barton is seen as a better man, then a good soldier. When he was ordered to kill Black Widow, he made the call to spare her, recruiting her for S.H.I.E.L.D., and developing a great friendship with her, while others would only see her as a merciless assassin, beyond redemption. From this, Barton developed a strong partnership with Romanoff, caring for her deeply at all times, as seen when he would go to check on her when she was affected by Wanda and frustrated when Ultron captured her, causing him to not stop searching for her. When the two were faced with the realization that one of them would have to sacrifice themselves for the Soul Stone, Barton could not bring himself to allow her to do so, forcing himself to be the one, to only be stopped by Romanoff, who also didn't want to allow her best friend to die, wanting to give him another chance, as he did for her when they met. This is also seen with Wanda Maximoff, who he inspired to do good and fight with them against Ultron. Since her brother's death, ultimately saving Barton, he has felt some responsibly towards Wanda, him being a father figure towards her, guiding her and making sure she does what is right. This is because Barton is a very loyal, caring and dedicated person who would do anything for the people he cares about. But the most important people in his life, are his family, who are very supportive in his role as an Avenger. Being a loving husband and father, Barton thinks about his family before a battle, motivating him, and would call them afterward to tell them he is fine. However, because he cares so much about them, he decides to retire to be with them. Although, if he was ever needed, Barton would also go to help his friends if they needed him, especially Wanda. Barton being a compassionate person and a family man go hand in hand with each other and is what separates him with the other Avengers. It is the experience of being a husband and a father that makes him the man he is. Due to this, it was the death of his family that caused him to fall into a state of grief and rage that fueled his path of vengeance, becoming extremely ruthless, murdering those who he saw as deserving of death. Because without his family, the only thing that was important to him, he was reduced to only his skillset used for killing people. Despite seeing his actions as necessary at the time, Barton believed himself to have gone too far for redemption. However, he was able to overcome this, mainly due to honor his best friend who still believed in him, and sacrificed herself to bring everyone back, including Barton's family. Barton’s place on the Avengers can be misconceived, with him not having any powers, but in fact, he is incredibly vital to the team's unity. As the other members either have extraordinary powers or are beings beyond human, Barton, in fact, grounds the team and makes sure that they stay focused and helps them to be better. However, despite this, Barton still can seem very overwhelmed by the other members. However, he does not let that stop him. Barton is able to address the absurdity of his situation, such as fighting against an army of robots with a bow and arrow, but he keeps fighting anyway. From this, Barton is able to understand his place amongst the Avengers, usually taking a high vantage point, assessing the situation, and keeps up with the Avengers, showing to be confident in his place. Abilities Clint Barton's main ability is his extraordinary talent in marksmanship, with a particular specialty in archery. Barton's unique skills have made him a core member of the Avengers, and one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents prior to the fall of the agency. Nick Fury has referred to Barton as one of the sharpest men he knows during his debriefing of the Tesseract. * Master Archer: Clint has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and hit small targets in the greatest of distances. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. * Expert Marksman: Clint possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He was able to shoot down a Chitauri ship without even looking at it. * Expert Acrobat: Clint possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. * Expert Martial Artist: Clint is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various styles (possibly being in the military). He was able to fight Natasha to a standstill although she eventually bested him in combat. He was capable of overthrowing many of the Chitauri soldiers, alongside the Black Widow, on the ground zero during the battle in New York with utilization of his recurve bow as well as his trick arrows. * Expert Tactician: Clint has been trained in military tactics under the training and service of possible military branches before operating with S.H.I.E.L.D. In The Avengers, Clint commanded a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, under the unwitting control of Loki just as the same as he was, for heisting a vault in Germany and infiltrating the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with esteemed success. Each of these actions required a diversion. Attires * S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform: Hawkeye's first uniform was worn when he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. was a black short-sleeved shirt with two breast pockets and pants with knee guards. It also has a thigh holster on his left leg. When using his bow, he wore a glove on his left hand and an arm guard on his right forearm. * Tactical Uniform: The second uniform was worn during missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. as apart of STRIKE Team: Delta. It is a black sleeveless suit with a maroon arrow pattern and a zip down the front. It also has a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the right breast. It has a finger glove on his left hand and an arm guard on his right forearm. He would keep this suit during his time as an Avenger but with no S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. * Winter Uniform: The third uniform was the same as his tactical one but with a coat over it with the same black and maroon pattern. The coat has a zip that goes from the top to the middle, with a long skirt in the front. This was worn during missions in cold weather due to his Tactical Uniform'''having no sleeves. * '''Stealth Uniform: The fourth uniform was a different design from his previous ones. It is black with a purple tinge. There is a sleeve on his right arm with a glove, while only a finger glove and arm guard on his left arm. It also has a thigh holster on his left leg. Hawkeye used this suit when breaking into the New Avengers Facility, utilizing it's more subtle, darker look to go in unnoticed. He then kept this uniform during the Avengers Civil War. * Vigilante/Ronin Uniform: The fifth uniform resembled that of a samurai, with a primarily black suit with gold outlines throughout it. It features a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs. There is a belt that contains his smaller, projectile weapons, as well as a back holster for his sword, and a new Wristbow. When Barton reunited with the Avengers, he wore an altered version of the Uniform without the gold armor, mask, and hood. Upon a few missions afterwards, he temporarily went by the name Ronin while wearing this uniform. * Solo Uniform: The sixth uniform resembled that of his stealth uniform, only by the slightest. Instead of a vest and shirt, he now wears a tactical t-shirt with a purple tinge across, along with a black utility belt, black tactical pants and black tactical boots. He also has black gauntlets, black tactical gloves and black sunglasses. * Second Solo Uniform: The seventh uniform is a modified version of his tactical uniform, except his vest has many utility pockets and the zipper has a purple stripe going down. * Secret Invasion Uniform: The eighth uniform now contains a black bomber jacket, a maroon tactical shirt, dog tags, black tactical pants and black tactical boots, along with black tactical gloves and black sunglasses. * New York Uniform: The ninth uniform he wears while undergoing missions in the underground streets of New York along with The Punisher, he wears a full blacked out version of his stealth uniform, except he has a compression tank top underneath and now wears a black tactical half mask with night vision goggles. * Galactus Battle Uniform: The tenth uniform contains a black and red variant of his tactical uniform. * Third Battle of Earth Uniform: The final uniform Hawkeye wears contains a black sleeveless coat, a black and purple compression shirt with two purple stripes across, black gloves, black tactical boots with purple stripes and black tactical boots. Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Archers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Assassins Category:Hitmen Category:Avengers Characters